Silence is comforting
by LordeIsMyQueen
Summary: A few days after Maggie and Glenn are rescued from Woodbury while Rick is on watch duty for the night and the others are discussing who should go check on him and Maggie volunteers wanting to talk to the man about what happened. Rick/Maggie friendship.


It had been a few days since Merle and Daryl came back to the prison, Michonne had joined their small group or at least for now until they dealed with the governor, Judith finally had a name and Rick was starting to being normal but he was still seeing Lori even though he was trying to hide it they all saw it. Rick was standing in the burnout watchtower with his rifle, Judith, Carl and Beth were all asleep in their cells, Maggie, Daryl, Merle, Michonne, Carol, Glenn and Hershel were standing outside of the prison looking up at Rick, he hadn't talked much to anyone, he just told everyone what to do and then just climbed up into the guard tower in the morning and hadn't moved from his spot

"I'm gonna go try and lure him down." Maggie sighed zipping up her grey hoodie taking a step forward until Daryl grabbed her shoulder shaking his head

"I don't know about that Maggie, I mean he's still...out of it." The twenty-three year old woman rolled her eyes, her eyes on the man in the watchtower

"I'll be fine, I have my gun and knife in case anything happens." She said shrugging his hand off

"Daryl's right Maggie, you should go rest, we'll talk to him." Carol said not wanting the woman to get hurt because Rick is out of it, Maggie shook her head

"I'll be fine guys." She said annoyed looking back, her eyes went to Glenn who just angrily walked back in, he was still angry with Rick for taking Maggie with him to Woodbury to get Daryl back. Maggie sighed walking to the gate that lead to the watchtower unlocking it and locking it back hurrying to the watchtower not wanting to deal with the walkers on either side of the fences trying to grab her, she opened the door turning on her flashlight climbing up pushing open the door propping herself up seeing Rick standing there against the railing like a statue, she closed the door back and walked over to him

"Hey." He said quietly not looking at her as she stood next to him looking down at the walkers against the fences

"Hi." She said softly, her voice cracked a bit feeling a lump in her throat as she thought about everything that has happened to their group; T-Dog and Lori dying, Woodbury, Glenn getting beat up, her father almost dying and what almost happened to her, it still lingered in her mind no matter how hard she tried to focus on something else. The two stood in silence for a while before Rick finally brought it up

"What did he do to you?" He looked at the young woman beside him, he saw what the man who was called 'Governor' did to Glenn, what he made Merle and Daryl to each other, what he did to Michonne and now he was seeing what he had done to Maggie, the woman who had helped him many of times, not just the group but him, she had killed walkers that were seconds away from biting him a lot since the farm, she had helped his wife and newborn baby when he couldn't, he had noticed how the woman had helped and protected his son, he saw this when Tyreese and his group asked to stay and he lost it when he saw Lori standing above all of them, she protected Carl from him

"I-it doesn't m-matter Ri-"

"It does matter Maggie. Now tell me, what did he do to you? Did he..." He couldn't bring himself to say the word, he never could even when he was a cop, he just hated the idea of some poor innocent person being humiliated and overpowered like that while they begged their rapist to stop and to think of a member of his family going through something like that killed him, she shook her head

"No, he didn't." She said bitterly, she just wanted everyone to drop it and forget it, she didn't wanna think about it anymore than she had to. Rick and Maggie stayed in the guard tower, standing there quietly, Maggie's eyelids started getting heavier and heavier but as soon as her head would drop she'd wake up and rub her face not wanting to leave Rick alone

"You should g-"

"No. I'm not leaving you up here, if anything you should go get some sleep or at least go get something to eat." She said turning to him, his body was turned towards hers, inches apart feeling the heat radiate off of one another was nice to be honest, each night was colder than before; Rick looked down at the woman and hugged her as tight as he could pressing his lips against her ear

"Whatever happened to you in there, I will make sure never happens again." He kept one hand on the back of her head and the other protectively around her holding her close, she wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his shoulder. Maggie sat next to Rick in the burnout watchtower for the night, Maggie pulled her knees lazily to her chest not knowing Rick was watching her, he placed a hand over hers and intertwined their fingers as he thought about all the ways he could torture the governor, not just for Maggie but for Glenn, Michonne and Daryl

"It was either I took off my top or he took off Glenn's hand." She said after a while knowing he was thinking about it, she knew Rick well enough to know he didn't let something go _especially _if it had to with the group and by the way he was squeezing her hand she knew; Rick looked at her seeing her worried eyes and hugged her again, the only reason she and Glenn were out on that run was because he was having a breakdown and couldn't do it himself. The two sat in silence as they kept watch listening the growling of walkers and the chirping of birds, both thought about how to help the other, how Maggie could help Rick not see Lori anymore knowing they couldn't risk him hallucinating anymore and Rick thought of how he could torture the governor, he thought of what would happen if he let Maggie, Glenn, Daryl and Michonne torture him but it ended badly in his head and kept thinking. Maggie woke up lifting her head slowly off of Rick's shoulder and yawned rubbing her eyes looking at the man who stared out into the woods looking the same, she couldn't tell anymore if he just never let sleepiness affect him or if he was just always tired

"Why don't you go get some sleep, I'll keep-" He shook his head looking at her

"No, you go see the others and let them know you're still alive." He chuckled, she gave him a small smile sitting up on her knees hugging him

"What about Judith and Carl?" She knitted her eyebrows together at him

"I'll be down in a little while." He nodded watching her hesistantly climb down the ladder. Maggie didn't fall asleep until she knew Rick was asleep in his cell, she didn't need him running off anywhere with no sleep. Rick liked the silence he heard throughout the prison, it was comforting, he didn't hear Lori and he didn't see her for the first time since her death. Every time Maggie or Rick had late night watch the other would come and sit with them, sometimes they'd talk and sometimes they'd just sit their all night in silence.

**Fin**


End file.
